


Warm

by beadedslipper



Series: The Cully Wully Ficlet Saga [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since trekking through a blizzard, the Inquisitor had a thing about being warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

It took her near to a week to stop shivering at the slightest brush of cool air. She’d been given a beautiful suite of rooms, all for her very own, but the stunning bay windows that led to the balcony stayed firmly latched and covered with heavy drapes to block out the cold. She was loathe to use her new title to her own advantage, but she did use her influence to secure scaldingly hot baths every night that she was in Skyhold.

Nothing seemed to work. The cold had settled into her bones and was never going to leave.

She sighed, standing in the Skyhold courtyard beside her horse and trying to be surreptitious about keeping the animal between her and the biting wind. They were preparing to set out for the Fallow Marches. She had bundled up as best she could, scrounging extra socks from Cassandra, thick gloves from Sera, and, oddly, a pair of very thin, very light, and very warm breeches from Solas that fit under her armor.

It didn’t make any difference. Her teeth still chattered horribly in the chill off of Skyhold’s mountains. It was beautiful here, and safe, but why, Maker why did it have to be so cold?

“You look cozy.”

She turned to see the commander of her troops gazing down at her from his ridiculous height. The cold didn’t seem to bother him one bit though he wore less to shield against it than she did. It must have been those lovely fur pauldrons. Maker did she ever want to bury her face in them. They must be so warm. His skin would be warm too. She could press her face into his shoulder between the pauldron and his neck and then she would maybe stop being so cold.

She blushed at the turn her thoughts had taken. She blamed the frigid air. It must’ve been addling her brain. She realized that he had spoken to her and must therefore be awaiting an answer.

“I am never going to be warm again.” She griped.

He chuckled. It was a nice sound, deep and melodious. She wasn’t sure she’d heard him laugh before. The man was always so serious. Of course, times were dire and he was in charge of overseeing their forces, many of whom would likely die before things were all over. She understood the weight of that responsibility. But that’s why his smile was so nice. Warm.

Warm.

For the first time she had managed to briefly forget about the cold. Of course, as soon as she thought of it again she shuddered violently. Why couldn’t they have made their new home in the Western Approach? The dry heat of the desert sounded positively blissful right now.

She refocused on her Commander who still stood before her, now with a concerned look on his face.

“You really are cold.” Cullen said.

She grinned sardonically. “I feel like I’ve been cold since we left Haven.” She confided.

He hesitated for a long moment. It looked like he was debating something very hard. Then, in a movement so swift she didn’t have time to react, he slipped his cloak, complete with those lovely fur pauldrons, off his shoulders and whipped it around her, tying it around her neck.

She gaped at him, a blush suffusing her cheeks. Commander Cullen was usually so reserved. Forward was not a word that would normally be applied to him. But this…this was…forward.

“T…thank you.” She managed to stutter.

She wasn’t alone in her embarrassment. Cullen’s cheeks were almost the same shade as his cloak and he struggled to meet her eyes. “My pleasure.” He murmured. He schooled his features into a serious look and finally met her eyes. “It’s only a loan though. I expect it brought safely back to me. Any rips and I’ll be holding you accountable.”

She smiled brightly. “As you say, Commander.” She turned, putting her foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up onto her horse.

“P..please.” She looked down at where he stood very close to her leg. She saw him reach out and for a moment it looked like he would rest his large hand on her calf, before he let it fall back to his side. He cleared his throat and met her eyes. “Please call me Cullen.”

Her smile widened. “Only if you call me Sonora. What do you say…Cullen?”

He gulped. “Sonora. Take good care of my cloak. I’m quite fond of it.”

She gave him one last smile, turning her horse and heading towards the gate. She had a feeling good things were going to come out of this.

Not the least of which was that she was finally, finally, warm.


End file.
